


Un-named Crossover

by witchguy1993



Category: Degrassi, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Smallville, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: After his fifth year, during the summer Harry decides to change his name and he runs away to Metropolis for the summer where he meets a few guys. After the summer one of the guys leaves him with a parting gift without saying goodbye. Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year with a lot to explain.M/M/M/M/M SLASHMultiple Crossover. Harry Potter, Degrassi, Vikings and Smallville crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this.

As the train from Hogwarts travels to Kings Cross Station Harry is sitting quietly in one of the compartments with his two best friends. He thinks about everything he's gone through including his summers with the Dursleys before he makes a decision, he decides to go away for the summer before he comes back for his sixth year at Hogwarts.

The train arrives at Kings Cross Station, Harry and his friends get off the train and head to where the Weasley family are. Harry gets hugged by Mrs Weasley who is sad on Harry's behalf for the death of Sirius but she never really got along with him as they argue about Harry and how they treat him. One is overprotective and the other treats Harry like an adult. As soon as he sees his Uncle he smirks before he walks over there to his uncle and before his uncle says anything Harry says "lets go and I'll give you a deal"

"what kind of deal ?" asks Vernon.

"we'll talk in the car" replies Harry before he says goodbye to his friends and the Weasleys. He and Vernon leave and get into the car, as soon as they leave the parking lot Vernon asks "what's the deal, boy ?"

"I leave for the summer but I will have to return just before I head back to school" replies Harry.

"where will you go ?" asks Vernon.

"I can't tell you, just in case" replies Harry before he says "but, I need you to take somewhere, then I'll be out of your hair for the entire summer"

"what about your chores ?" asks Vernon.

"I won't be doing them either way" replies Harry as he pulls out his wand to show Vernon he is serious, Vernon pales before he says "we have a deal, Potter but after you have finished school next year, you are not coming back"

"I need to stay at your place until I'm seventeen but I will try and not come back, ever" says Harry.

"promise ?" asks Vernon.

"I will try" replies Harry before he says "now, take me to the Leaky Calderon"

"why ?" asks Vernon.

"just take me there" says Harry sternly.

"OK, boy, I will take you there" says Vernon who drives Harry to the Leaky Calderon which Harry gets the directions to. Harry gets out of the car, he grabs his trunk and enters the pub, Harry then asks to get to Diagon Alley which Tom helps his with. Harry walks to and enters Gringotts.

* * *

After Harry had left Gringotts, he uses the international pork-key that the goblins had given him along with a credit card that is connected to his vaults, the goblins had also unblocked the blocks on Harry's magic that had been placed on him by Dumbledore and Harry also gets what Sirius and his parents had left him in their wills. He is the richest man in the wizarding world but he gives some money to the Weasleys, Hermione and a few others. He also ends up getting emancipated.

He arrives in Metropolis and he uses the money from his vaults to buy a penthouse suite for himself. Harry changes his name to hide himself from the Wizarding World, he uses a spell without using his wand to change his hair color to bleach blonde, he magically makes his hair grow. Harry gets a few piercings, he gets both his ears pierced, one of his nipples pierced, his belly bottom and his nose. He decides to get a chain that runs from both his Scapha and his Fossa Triangilaris, the Anti-Helix. (AN: I think, I don't know about ears, please correct me if I'm wrong)

* * *

A week later Harry changes his name to Harley Quinzel (AN: Harley Quinn won't exist in this story except for when Harry is calling himself Harley and I will be disregarding the comics except the fact that Clark is Superman just the story-line from the comics) before he leaves the penthouse with his card to buy himself new clothes since he spent the week getting furniture for himself. After an hour of shopping Harry heads back to his penthouse where he gets changed into his new clothes, he puts on some guy-liner before he heads out with his fake I.D. that he had created using his magic. He covers his scar in a glamour so that no one can see it. The outfit he is wearing (which he magically had altered from what he originally bought) is a short white t-shirt that reads mummy and daddy's little monster with the top of the shirt very same green as his eyes and the sleeves are black and blue with green hearts, very short and tight green and black shorts with black fishnet stockings, he is wearing green and black finger-less gloves to hide his scarred hand from his detention with the pink toad. He had spiked gold bracelets on his wrists, he doesn't have the chain on his nose and ear at all since he knew it could be dangerous for him but he has on these beautiful black and green high heel ankle boots, he doesn't care if someone has a problem since he had gained some control over his magic, not full control but enough to damage someone if they cause him trouble, with the magic also came some gifts.

* * *

The newly appointed Harley heads out to one of the clubs in the city in his new green car. Ten minutes after he had entered the club Atlantis, he realizes that everyone is looking at him with lust in their eyes, he smirks at the lustful attention but he decides that he doesn't need their attention. A little while later Harley is at the bar getting a drink when some guy suddenly grabs his ass and says "hey, you got a nice ass, want me to fuck it ? I bet I'll be the best fuck you'll ever have" Harley turns around to glare at the guy who looks like a creep before he says "get your fucking hands off my ass, creep"

"what did you just say ?" asks the creep getting angry.

"you didn't hear me ?" asks Harley in a condescending way before he says "I said 'get your fucking hands off my ass, creep' or have you gone fucking deaf ?" The creep decides to raise his fist and go to punch him, as the punch comes towards a hand catches the punch and he hears a voice say to the creep "now, that's not very nice, you really should get lost"

"I agree" says Harley not paying any attention to the guy who saved him before he kicks the man in the groin area and says "it could have been worse if we weren't somewhere public" with a smile on his face, he glimpses at the guy who caught the punch before turning to the creep just as the bouncers of the club come and Harley says to the creep "bye bye, hope you like my gift" The creep is confused by what Harley is saying but he doesn't get to question because the bouncers are dragging him out of the club. The guy who caught the creep's punch tries to talk to Harley but Harley just struts away ignoring the man.

Kal is a little surprised by the fact that a guy is wearing a pair of heels to the club, he is also is surprised that he kicked a guy in the groin, in fact he's a little turned on. Kal smirks before he goes to talk to the guy in heels but he just ignores him and walks away, as the guy in heel is walking away Kal checks out the guy in heels' ass and he says to himself "well, the creep was right about his ass, it's nice" he then turns to the bartender before he says "tell me what you know about him"

"he must be new around here, I've never seen him before, but he sure knows how to make his presence known" replies the bartender admiring the guy's ass.

"eyes off, he's mine" says Kal.

"as long as he wants you" says the bartender smiling.

"he will" says Kal with confidence as he watches the guy go to the dance floor to dance where a guy with black hair starts dancing with him. The bartender says to Kal "looks like he's got company"

Harley heads towards the dance floor to dance, after five minutes a guy with black hair starts to dance with him. The two dance together for a while before they leave the club. They are about to get into Harley's car to drive to Harley's penthouse when they stumble upon a guy past out next to Harley's car. Harley says to the guy "we have to help him, we'll take him to my penthouse to help him, I know how to do it"

"I'll help" replies the guy with a nod before he says "I'm Zig, by the way" smiling. They carry the guy into Harley's car and drive to Harley's penthouse not noticing the guy who stopped the creep's punch watching them.

The car stops in front of the building where Harley is staying before Harley and Zig carry the guy inside, they get to Harley's floor, they place the guy on one of the spare beds before they leave the room. Harley goes over to the kitchen and asks Zig "want something to drink ?"

"yea, juice please" replies Zig before he asks "do you think it's a good idea to bring that guy here ?"

"yea, it'll be fine, he doesn't have any sort of injuries except for the small scars he has but they are probably from when he was younger" replies Harley.

"you know, when you suggested coming here, this isn't what I thought you had in minded" says Zig in a sultry voice.

"it's not, but we're just waiting for someone" replies Harley with a knowing smirk. Suddenly the elevator doors open and out comes the guy who stopped the punch making Harley ask him "what took you so long ?"

"you were expecting me ?" asks the guy surprised.

"yes, but that doesn't matter, what matters is, what do you want to do with us ?" replies Harley before he adds on "well, with me anyway"

"I think you know what I want to do" replies the guy before he says "I'm Kal by the way"

"Harley, Harley Quinzel" replies Harley before Kal turns to Zig and asks "what's your name then ?"

"Zigmund, but I prefer to be called Zig" replies Zig.

"well, Zig, it's a pleasure to meet you" Kal says to Zig looking Zig up and down, getting over his jealous and possessiveness over Harley. Kal then decides that he's going to be the one to kiss Harley first, which he does before Zig kisses Harley. After Harley and Zig had finished kissing he and Kal kiss, the three of them then enter Harley's room for a few rounds of sex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ten days before the 1st of September Harley wakes up to find that Kal and Oliver aren't in bed with him, Zig and Björn, Harley knew that it'll be time for him to leave soon but he wanted to wait. He remembers the night before as he stares at the ring on his finger, he smiles at the memory before he turns to the other two, he then lays back down to fall back asleep.

When he wakes up again, he is alone, he sees a note from Björn telling him that he had to return to his world, Zig comes through the bedroom door and he says "I have to go back to school soon"

"so do I" replies Harley before he asks "we have to go our separate ways, don't we ?"

"it would seem so" replies Zig before he says "we better write a note to Kal and Oliver, just in case"

"I guess so" says Harley. They write a note to Kal and Oliver using the nicknames that they had given each other. Zig, Kal, Oliver and Björn each knew that Harley was magical especially Björn and Zig who also were magical, Harley says to Zig "I have to go back to Hogwarts, I bet that I am bound to get a lecture from Hermione and Mrs Weasley"

"I'll probably get a lecture from Maya and her mom" says Zig with a laugh.

"well, till we see each other again, Muscle man" says Harley smiling.

"yea, till next time, Emerald eyes" says Zig before he says "I love you, Harry"

"love you too, Zig, I swear, I'll see you again" replies Harry.

"bye" says Zig.

"this isn't goodbye, it's see you soon" replies Harry.

Zig smiles before he says "I agree, see you soon" Harry and Zig leave the apartment and they leave Metropolis. Zig goes back to Toronto while Harry goes back to Surrey.

* * *

Harley changes his name back to Harry but Zig and the others knew his real name. He catches a taxi from the airport to Privet Drive, he still has his piercings and his long hair but he changed the color back to normal, Harry still has the clothes he bought. After he pays the taxi driver Harry walks over to the door and is about to knock when he hears someone say "you're back" Harry turns to see Dudley with his friends and he says "yes, I'm back"

"where were you, Freak ?" asks one of the boys but before Harry can reply Dudley says "shut up, Darren"

"it's OK, Dud, it's just that if Kal or Björn were here, Darren would be in trouble" Harry says to Dudley smirking.

"who are they ?" asks Dudley confused.

"just some guys who are very possessive of me, and protective, I'm fact I met Kal in a club after a guy grabbed my ass, the guy was going to punch me and Kal caught the punch" replies Harry.

"who would want to grab your ass ?" asks Darren rudely.

"well, the creep, Kal, Zigmund, Björn, Oliver and a whole bunch of other guys" replies Harry counting them one his fingers, he then turns around, opens the front door and says out loud "I'm back" before he closes the front door. Petunia and Vernon come to meet up with him before Petunia asks kindly "did you enjoy your summer ?"

"I had the best time" replies Harry before he asks "anyone come here for me ?"

"yes, that old headmaster came for you but you weren't here and he was pretty angry about it, he questioned us about where you went but we of course didn't know and couldn't answer us" replies Vernon looking upset about Dumbledore.

"he probably tried to read your mind to find out, that's why I didn't tell you where I'm going" Harry says to Vernon. He then says "I'm going up to my room, fair warning, I'll be playing my music, loud, then I'm going to be sending off a letter to my friends"

"of course" replies Petunia. Harry turns around and heads upstairs before he stops and says "after I've left for Hogwarts, you should leave Privet Drive"

"why ?" asks Dudley after he had entered the house and his friends went home.

"because after my seventeenth birthday, the wards will fall, if they haven't already, and when the wards fall, you all will be in danger, we may not have gotten along but your family, no matter what" replies Harry before he heads upstairs. He enters his room to find Hedwig sitting on the window sill and he asks "long flight from Metropolis ?" Hedwig hoots in an affirmative way before Harry says "I'm sending my friends some letters, when I'm done, can you take them for me ?" Hedwig gives him a look that says 'of course I will, stupid hatch-ling, I'd do anything for you' making Harry chuckle and he says "of course you will, you'd do anything for me" Hedwig hoots before Harry starts writing the letters.

* * *

After he had finished the multiple letters he gives them to Hedwig before he says to her "I better prepare for their replies, especially Hermione's and Mrs Weasley's reply" he then says "I better warn uncle Vernon and the others" Hedwig give a little nod before she flies off to send the letters. Harry heads downstairs and enters the kitchen before Petunia asks him "letters sent then ?"

"yea, I thought I'd warn you that one or two of the replies maybe loud" says Harry.

"loud ?" asks Vernon.

"yea, Howlers are loud, especially Mrs Weasley's howlers" replies Harry.

"what's a howler ?" asks Dudley confused.

"A Howler is a magical letter in a red envelope which enchants the written message into the writer's voice, usually at a very high volume. The physical temperature of the Howler begins to rapidly increase upon delivery, and it will explode if left unopened for too long. This mechanism ensures that the recipient will open the Howler, even though he or she knows that it contains an unpleasantly loud message. Once the message has been received, the envelope bursts into flames, leaving only ashes. The purpose of the Howler is to deliver a message expressing anger or great displeasure in a manner which standard writing cannot adequately convey. As such, a howler will convey the displeasure of its author/sender even if left unopened, for it will shower the recipient with insults and cursing upon exploding" replies Harry.

"wow" says Dudley before he asks "do you know anyone who had received a howler ?"

"yes, my friend, Ron received one from his mom" replies Harry sheepishly.

"why ?" asks Petunia look suspiciously at Harry.

"because he stole his dad's car and we flew to Hogwarts after the barrier got blocked before my second year" replies Harry.

"he stole his father's car and flew it to your school ?" asks Petunia.

"with me in the car" says Harry. Petunia doesn't look happy before Dudley asks "what happened then ?"

"we crashed it into the whomping willow which started to beat into the car before the car fell out of the tree with us in it" replies Harry.

"did you get into trouble for it ?" asks Vernon.

"yea, we were caught by Professor Snape, he wasn't happy, in fact if we were in his house, we would have been taking the train home but Professor McGonagall was the head of house, she gave us a detention and sent a letter to Mrs Weasley and you but I'm guessing you didn't read it"

"no we didn't, now I'm wishing that we did, wait, is this Professor Snape's first name Severus ?" says Petunia. Harry nods before Petunia tells Harry that Professor Snape and his mother were best friends and that they were pretty close much to Harry's shock but he realizes that it does explain something from his mother's will, he tells Petunia that he will take to Snape when he gets the chance.

Hedwig suddenly flies into the kitchen, landing on Harry's shoulder with his replies and he sees a red letter which means he has a howler, he decides to open that one. When he opens it, the letter yells sounding like Mrs Weasley "HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING YOUR RELATIVES FOR THE ENTIRE SUMMER ? I KNOW THAT YOU WERE GRIEVING BUT IT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOUR DISAPPEARANCE. IT WAS VERY IRRESPONSIBLE, IT WASN'T LIKE YOU TO DO THAT. WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, I KNOW THAT I MAY NOT BE YOUR MOTHER BUT I LOVE YOU LIKE YOU ARE MY SON, NOW YOU WILL STAY WITH YOUR RELATIVES UNTIL MY SONS GET YOU, AM I CLEAR HARRY JAMES POTTER?"

Harry nods quickly before the howler says "I hope you had enjoyed your summer no matter what but please don't make us worry like that again, I don't think I could handle it if I lost you, I may not be your mother but I do love you like my son, you are one of my boys no matter what, see you soon Harry.

Love, Molly Weasley AKA Mom" The howler explodes into ash as Harry tears up and says "she did always feel like a mother to me"

"she sounded very worried" comments Petunia.

"I don't want to get on her bad side" says Dudley.

"you remember the twins ?" Harry asks Dudley who pales before he nods.

"those two are two of her boys, they love pranks and stuff like that" Harry tells Dudley.

"wow, how many boys does she have ?" asks Dudley.

"she has seven children, six boys and a girl but I guess it's eight children including me, seven boys and one girl" replies Harry.

"what are their names ?" asks Dudley.

"well, the eldest is Bill, he is a curse breaker, Charlie is the second boy, he works with Dragons, third boy is Percy, he works at the Ministry, it's the twins next, Fred and George, then it's Ron, my best friend and brother in all but blood, he's the last boy" says Harry.

"and the girl ?" asks Petunia.

"Ginny, she is one year younger than me, she has a bit of a crush on me but I'm sure that once she finds out that I'm not into girls, she'll back off, I hope, she is also not someone you want to anger, she great at doing a bat bogey hex" replies Harry.

"she has a crush on you ?" asks Dudley surprised.

"yea, but she'll get over it" replies Harry. They suddenly hear the doorbell, Harry goes to answer it to see Bill, Fred and George who take one look at Harry before Fred says "will you look at this"

"little Harrykins, isn't so little anymore" says George.

"I'm not innocent either" says Harry smirking.

"Mom is not going to like the piercings" Bill says to Harry.

"I like them" says Fred.

"so do I" says George, the twins are both smiling. Harry tells the three Weasley boys to come inside before he says "I'm going to go get changed and get my stuff" he then heads upstairs leaving the three Weasley boys with the Dursleys, the room is silent for a bit before Fred says to his twin "Harry sure has changed"

"yes, his hair is longer and has those piercings" replies George

"plus he said something about not being innocent" says Fred before he asks "do you think-"

"Harry lost his virginity over the summer ?" continues George before they turn to Bill who sighs loudly and says "if he did, Mom's not going to be happy"

"I agree, but Harry's his own person and will do whatever he wants" says Fred.

"well, Harry did mention a few people that he knew during the summer" says Dudley. The twins turn to Dudley with matching grins and they ask in unison "who did our little Harrykins mention ?" before they say "don't worry if you're worried about outing him, we know he's into guys and not girls"

"well, he mentioned a guy who grabbed his ass who Harry called a creep but he also mentioned a few guys named Kal, Zig, Oliver and Björn, plus some other guys who wanted him" replies Dudley before they hear Harry say from the stairs "yes, a few other guys wanted me but they knew that I belonged to Kal, Björn and Zig, well those three at first before Oliver came along then I belonged to all four of them, we kind of belonged to each other but you are not telling your mom" pointing at the twins.

"don't you mean our mom ?" asks Fred smirking.

"yea, our mom" says Harry. They talk for a bit before it's time for Harry to leave, the four of them apparate to the Burrow. Once they had arrived at the Burrow they enter the house, Harry is greeted by Hermione running towards him and hugging him suddenly before she lets go of him, hits him and demands "where were you this summer ?"

"I was in America, it was amazing" replies Harry smiling before they all take in Harry appearance before Ginny asks "when did you get those ?" asking about the piercings.

"during the summer" replies Harry shrugging. Mrs Weasley gives Harry a hug before she gives him a look that tells him that he hasn't escaped getting lectured about his summer escapades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

On the 1st of September The Weasleys and Harry head to Kings Cross Station so that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny can get to Hogwarts. The four of them go through the barrier and board the Hogwarts Express. After the train ride during which Harry had decided to spy on Draco Malfoy to observe him since he had felt dark magic around him, he decides to spy and see what is going.

After a while the train starts to slow down as it enters the station at Hogsmede, after the compartment empties Draco turns around and yells pointing his wand at Harry "petrificus totalus" but Harry bats the spell out of the way, he become visible, grabs Draco Malfoy's wrist, pulls up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark before he asks "oh, is dear wittle Dwaco, an itty bitty death eater now ?" Harry does this to get a raise out of Draco which he does which also lets him read Draco's mind and he hears 'it's not like this was my choice, he threatened my mother, he told me that he'd have my mother tortured and killed if I didn't and if I don't do the task he wants me to do' Draco Malfoy yells "it's not really any of your business, Potter, and what's with the long hair and the piercings ?"

"I magically changed my hair, I even colored it but changed it back after my summer, plus I know that you don't really want to be a death eater, I read your mind" Draco is about to say something when Harry says "I can remove it, if you want and make sure that your mother is safe"

"how ?" asks Draco.

"I'm more powerful than even Dumbledore" replies Harry smirking before he asks "do you want the mark removed or not ?"

"if you can guarantee my mother's safety" replies Draco.

"I can" says Harry, he then says "in fact I can do it now" before he yells out "DOBBY" Dobby appears but before he can say anything to Harry, Harry says "I need you to take Mrs Malfoy to my Penthouse in Metropolis, can you do that ?" he then magically writes a letter for Mrs Malfoy to read. Harry then says giving Dobby the letter for Mrs Malfoy "give this to her as well, tell her it will explain everything"

"yes sir Harry Potter, of course I can, sir" replies Dobby before he disappears and Draco asks "what the bloody hell are you doing with my family's old house elf ?"

"I freed him and he became my friend" replies Harry before he removes the filthy mark from Draco's arm and he says "now you're free from him"

"yes, I'm free from him but some of the students here are already loyal to him" says Draco Malfoy.

"like who ?" asks Harry.

"Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode and a few others" replies Draco.

"I'll watch out for them, you'll be fine though" says Harry. Suddenly the compartment door opens to reveal Nymphadora Tonks who is with Luna Lovegood, Dora then asks "what's going on ?"

"the dragon and Emerald eyes are becoming friends" replies Luna in a dreamy voice shocking Harry with his nickname from when he was in Metropolis. He asks Luna "how do you know that nickname, Luna ?"

"I just know" replies Luna smiling.

"nickname ?" asks Dora.

"I'll explain once we get off the train" replies Harry. The four of them get off the train and Dora turns to Harry, she then asks Harry "nickname ?"

"you remember that I went missing during the summer ?" Harry asks Dora.

"yes, everyone was very worried" replies Dora.

"well, I meet some people and they kind of liked to call me Emerald eyes" replies Harry blushing a bit at the thought of Kal, Zig, Oliver and Björn which Dora notices and says excited "OK, tell me everything, who were they ?"

"I don't want to hear about Potter dating a bunch of girls" complains Draco.

"then you're in luck" Harry says to Draco before he says "they weren't girls, they were guys, hot guys" shocking Draco.

"how many guys ?" asks Dora.

"four but every now and then we'd have another guy with us, but only for one night and we always used protection with them" says Harry.

"how did you meet them ?" asks Dora as they walk towards the castle.

"well, I was in Metropolis, I had decided to go their for the summer to get away from everything" says Harry explaining before he says "I met Kal and Zig in a club named Atlantis, I met Kal when he saved me from getting punched by some creep who grabbed my ass, after that I went to the dance floor to dance where I met Zig, we danced for a bit before I invited him back to my penthouse knowing that Kal would follow"

"do you know how dangerous that was ?" asks Dora her hair changing colour from violet to red.

"he was cool" says Harry before he continues his story by saying "well, when Zig and I went to my car where we found Björn laying unconcious and I knew that he was someone safe so Zig and I took him back to my penthouse and laid him on one of the spare beds before Zig and I left the room with Björn in it. Kal showed up at the penthouse after that, we introduced each other before we had a few rounds of earth shattering sex that I felt for a little while, well given the fact that we did it every night that shows that I would definetly feel them"

"I didn't want to know that" says Draco fake shuddering when in fact he was getting horny.

"oh, is little wickle Dwaco getting horny ?" asks Harry in a teasing way feeling Draco's emotions while facing Draco who starts going red in the face making Dora chuckle as Luna giggles.

"how did you meet Oliver ?" asks Dora.

"we all meet Oliver three weeks after we all met each other in one of the clubs in Metropolis" replies Harry. They talk more but Harry doesn't tell them everything like what he did for a job while there or the fact that Dumbledore had placed blocks on him. Once they get to the castle Severus Snape is waiting for them, he is shocked that Harry Potter is talking to Draco Malfoy with Nymphadora Tonks and Luna Lovegood nearby and he asks Harry "late are we, Mr Potter ?"

"of course, Professor Snape, Draco and I were talking, you see, I got rid of that filty mark on Draco that he got forced to get, I also would like to talk to you about my mother, my aunt told me that you two were close"

"this is not the place, Potter" says Professor Snape.

"it's OK, I trust them" says Harry before he says "Draco isn't what I thought he was, Professor" he then asks "how close were you to my mother ?"

"we were like siblings, of course your father was jealous and pranked me for it, your mother and I were close until I muttered a certain insult at her for defending me and I lost her friendship, much to my regret" replies Snape.

"I'm sure she forgave you, no matter what" says Harry smiling. He then says "we better get inside, my friends are bound to be worried"

"yes, I agree" says Draco.

"as do I" says Snape before they head into the castle, Harry says to them "go to the great hall and stay there, I'll be there in a minute"

"oh, this will be interesting" says Luna with a knowing but dreamy look on her face. Harry smiles before he leaves the group but before he is out of ear shot he hears Luna say to them "don't worry, he'll be fine, he's just going to show his true self, he hid what he really looks like under glamours"

"which I saw, he does look different" says Draco knowing what Luna is talking about, the peircings. Draco and Luna find their seats and as Dumbledore stands to give his beginning of the year speech, they suddenly hear the clicking of heels echoing in the hall, it gets closer and closer to the doors of the great hall before they stop and they see Harry wearing a gold and red vest with a gold and red jacket which has 'Property of Kal, Zig, Björn and Oli' on it, he also has on a pair of gold and red short shorts, a pair of black fishnet stockings and a pair of black high heel stileto ankle boots, he has his peircings showing and guy-liner on. Harry also has red and gold fingerless gloves on his hands with black bracelets on his wrists.

The reaction of the outfit is different around the Great Hall, the teachers, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape and Hagrid who are shocked by the outfit and a little disappointed while Dumbledore is down right angry. The students all have different reactions, a few of the sexually active male students who lean towards guys are leering at him and giving out catcalls, the girls are all shocked, some of the straight guys are questioning their sexuality while some are not happy or are just ignoring the outfit. Harry hears someone yell out "hey Harry, want me to warm your bed tonight ?"

"who yelled that ?" demands Dumbledore standing up.

"I did" replies Seamus Finnagin standing up before he turns to Harry and asks "so how about it ?" Harry is about to reply when Dumbledore says "I will not have that sort of talk here" he turns to Harry and says "Harry, my boy, I would like it if you would come to my office but first, you will change those clothes"

"why should he ?" asks Draco before he says "you don't own him" smirking knowing about the muggle song 'You Don't Own Me'

"Draco's right" says Harry before he sings perfectly "You Don't Own Me, I'm just not one of your many toys" much to the surprise of everyone. Harry goes to sit at Gryffindor and Ginny says "mom's not going to like this outfit, you know ?"

"what won't she like ?" asks Harry.

"the outfit, Harry, plus you're not someone's property" replies Ron.

"I belong to them, they are mine as I am theirs" says Harry smirking before he says "I did change my name while I was away but they knew my real name, and they didn't care"

"you sure ?" asks Ron.

"they were muggles, special muggles but still muggles" replies Harry. Dumbledore gives his speech before everyone is sent to bed except Harry who brings Ron and Hermione with him to Dumbledore's office. Seamus gets an answer to his question with a whisper in his ear.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione enter Dumbledore's office to be greeted by Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout and some of the members of the Order, like Mad Eye Moody, Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Molly Weasley. Remus and Molly take one look at what Harry is wearing and they don't look happy, Harry looks a little nervous when he sees Remus and Molly's looks before he asks "what is this meeting about ?"

"your summer, Mr Potter" replies Dumbledore looking at Harry.

"what do you want to know ?" asks Harry smirking as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"where were you ?" asks Hestia Jones.

"I was in America" replies Harry.

"where abouts ?" asks Mad Eye Moody.

"that is not really anyone business except for Mrs Weasley, Dora, Ron, Hermione and Remus" says Harry looking at Mad Eye who grumbles and is about to say something when Dumbledore "it is my business, I am your magical Guardian, and you were meant to be with the Dursleys for the summer, to keep you safe"

"I was perfectly safe in America and you're not my Magical Guardian, I got emancipated before heading to America" says Harry smirking at Dumbledore who is seething.

"where abouts in America were you ?" asks Hestia pointing her wand at Harry, a spell on her lips, she casts a spell but Harry bats it away with his hand before he wandlessly pushes her away into a wall before he says "raise your wand at me again and show you just who you are raising it at"

"what do you mean, boy ?" demands Hestia angrily.

"I'm more powerful than before" replies Harry before he says "probably because I don't have the blocks on me anymore"

"what blocks ?" asks Hermione in shock.

"someone placed magical blocks on me, they wanted me to be weak" replies Harry turning to Hermione who asks Harry "who would do such and thing ?"

"I don't know" replies Harry lying. He then says while looking at Dumbledore "but when I find out, they will be punished"

"punished how ?" asks Professor Snape.

"I'll think of something" replies Harry before he asks "can we go now ? we want to go to sleep, especially me" Harry, Hermione and Ron turn around to leave, Harry stretches a bit with his back turned to the adults who all see the tattoo that he has on his back making Dumbledore ask Harry "where did you get those ?"

"get what ?" asks Harry turning around, fake confused.

"those tattoos" replies Dumbledore with anger.

"when I was in America, me and two other guys had gotten them, but each of us has a different symbol at the top" says Harry smiling.

"who were these other two guys ?" asks Dumbledore.

"not your business" replies Harry growling protectively at Dumbledore.

"what do the symbols mean ?" asks Molly.

"I don't know" says Harry lying to Molly which he doesn't like but he doesn't want to reveal Kal's secret and what the symbols really are and what they mean. The three teenagers leave the headmaster's office and Harry looks smug as they leave.

* * *

The next day Harry and Ron are standing against the wall up on a bit of the ledge as they hear Professor McGonagall say "history of magic is upstairs, ladies, not down" before she says " ! Mr. Davies! that is the girls lavatory" The two boys have wide smiles on their faces as they laugh, Professor McGonagall spots them and calls out "Potter"

"oh, this can't be good" says Harry getting off the ledge. He approaches her, he sees her shaking her head before she asks "enjoying ourselves, are we ?" looking a little amused.

"well, I had a free period this morning" replies Harry.

"so I noticed, I would think you would want to fill it with potions, or is it no longer your ambition to become an auror ?" says Professor McGonagall.

"well, if I go back to the muggle world, I'm thinking maybe a bartender, I did a good job of doing it during the Summer but if I stay in the wizarding world I think I'd like to become a healer instead, you know, heal people instead of hurting them" replies Harry.

"you will still need to do potions" says Professor McGonagall.

"brilliant, um, well, I'll head there straightaway then" replies Harry.

"oh, good, good" says Professor McGonagall before she says "we will talk about your Summer after you have finished all of your classes and I won't tell the headmaster either"

"OK, you will be pretty shocked about a few of the things I did" says Harry.

"I'm shocked that you were allowed to work at a bar, handling alcohol but I'll reserve judgement until you have finished" replies Professor McGonagall, Harry is about to walk to potions class when Professor McGonagall says "Potter, take Mr Weasley with you, he looks for too happy over there" with a slight smile before shaking her head lightly.

* * *

**(Harry's potion class is the same as it is in the movie but Draco isn't interested in the liquid luck potion)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

After he had finished all of his classes Harry heads to Professor McGonagall's office where she is waiting. Harry knocks on the door, he hears McGonagall say "enter" Harry enters the office to see Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick in the office making Harry ask Professor McGonagall "I thought it was going to be just us ?"

"well, it seems that both professor Snape and Professor Flitwick wish to know about your Summer" replies Professor McGonagall.

"OK, what do you want to know ?" asks Harry.

"everything" replies Professor McGonagall. They sit down in the chairs provided in the office, Harry then asks "where do you want me to start ?"

"the beginning, Potter" replies Professor Snape.

"well, it started when I was sitting on the train in one of the compartments, I was thinking about everything that had happened to me, throughout my whole life, and especially when I started here at Hogwarts, I had decided to to go away for the summer before I comes back for my sixth year here at Hogwarts" Harry tells them before he says "when I met up with my uncle, I made him a deal, that if he took me to the Leaky Cauldron then I wouldn't be around for the Summer or will I be around for the Summer after this year" Harry tells them all everything, leaving out what he knows about what Dumbledore had done to him but he stops after when he had gotten to Metropolis.

"who are Kal, Oli, Zig and Björn ?" asks Flitwick.

"my husbands" replies Harry showing them the engagement and wedding rings on a chain around his neck, the three professors are shocked by the rings and Professor McGonagall asks "you married these four men ?" shock in her voice.

"well, yes" replies Harry as the three professors glare at him, Harry just smiles at the thought of the four guys. Harry tells the three professors everything after he had arrived in Metropolis, well, everything including the sex except the crimes that they had done, he includes the club going much to the Professors dismay.

"and the outfit you were wearing ?" asks Professor Snape arching his eyebrow.

"it's just an outfit, it also shows everyone that they don't own me, that I'm not one of their toys" replies Harry, he then tells the three professors about the many thing he did and that he had the best of times, he also tells them that he had changed his name to Harley Quinzel for the Summer as a way to hide. He tells them that he was a bartender which McGonagall already knew, he tells them how he had met his husbands and that they all except for Oli were actually under the age of eighteen much to the three professors shock. Harry tells the three professors that Oli was at least four years older than the four teenagers and that only the teenagers knew that they were really teenagers as the subject of age never had come up.

* * *

A month later Harry wakes up with the urge to throw up for the seventh time that week. Harry rushes to the bathroom where he throws up in the toilet, he flushes the toilet before he heads back into his room to see Seamus, Ron, Neville and Dean all looking at him with worry and Harry asks "what's up ?"

"you've been sick for the last week, you need to see Madam Pomfrey" Seamus says to Harry, worried about him.

"fine, I'll go see her" before he adds "after class"

"before class, we need to find out what's wrong" Ron tells Harry in a tone that tells Harry that he's serious. Harry sighs and nods. The five teenage boys head to the hospital wing, once they get there Madam Pomfrey goes over to them and asks "has Mr Potter gotten into a fight already ?"

"no, he's been sick every morning this entire week, we're worried about him" replies Ron, he then gets Harry to sit on the bed while Madam Pomfrey checks him. Madam Pomfrey does a few spells before she gasps at one of the results making the five teenage boys look at her before Harry asks "what's wrong ?"

"have you been engaging in sexual activities ?" Madam Pomfrey asks Harry.

"well, yea, during the summer" replies Harry before he asks "why ?"

"OH MY GOD" exclaims Neville and Seamus figuring out the results. Harry, Dean and Ron look at the two guys before Harry figures it out and asks loudly "I'm pregnant ?" Madam Pomfrey replies "yes, about two months pregnant, with twins"

"two months pregnant !" exclaims Ron before he looks at Harry who mutters "oh shit"

"do you know who the father is ?" Madam Pomfrey asks Harry making Ron snort in amusement, he gets a glare from Harry. Ron sees the look and asks "what ?" he then says "you were with four other guys during the summer, not to mention the other guys you had slept with while with those other four guys, but you used protection with the other guys, not like with those four guys you were with"

"you saying that I'm a slut ?" Harry asks Ron.

"a bit" replies Ron with a chuckle. Madam Pomfrey then asks Harry "what do you plan to do with the babies ?"

"keep them" replies Harry before he says "I want to keep them" he then asks "can you see if they boys or girls ?" Madam Pomfrey nods and says "you are having a boy and a girl, very powerful twins"

"powerful ?" asks Harry before he asks "how powerful and what kind of powerful ?" thinking about Kal and his abilities.

"what are you talking about ?" asks Dean confused.

"nothing to worry about" replies Harry shaking his head. Harry gets off the bed, thanks Madam Pomfrey and he leaves with his friends. He asks his friends not to tell anyone about the pregnancy, especially Hermione because she will be mad at him. Hermione is scary when she is mad which all the boys agree on. They walk to their first class which turns out to be potions, much to Harry's unhappiness and Ron's protective nature because of the fumes from the potions making Ron tell Professor Slughorn that Harry wasn't feeling well. Draco wonders what is going on, he notices Ron and Harry talking, he sees that Harry's eyes widen and he touches him stomach, Draco isn't stupid, he puts things together and he is shocked by what the answer is and he yells "Harry James Potter!" gaining Harry's attention before he storms over to Harry and pulls him out of the potion classroom. He says to Professor Slughorn "Harry isn't going to be in this class anymore, Professor, not in his condition"

"what condition is that ?" asks Professor Slughorn.

"it's private" replies Harry turning to Professor Slughorn, he then glares at Draco who glares back and he says "in your condition, you shouldn't be in the potions classroom" Ron goes over and says "I can't believe what I'm saying but 'Malfoy is right', you can't do anymore potions, not while you're pregnant"

"how did he get pregnant ? and who's the father ?" Draco asks the first question to Ron and the second question to Harry.

"I don't know, it could be Kal's or Oli's or Zig's or Björn's" replies Harry.

"you little slut" exclaims Draco looking at Harry who shrugs with a giant smile on his face. They leave the corridor, they walk in silence before Ron has enough and asks Harry "why are you hanging and talking to Malfoy ?" motioning to Draco.

"I helped him get rid of the dark mark, it was forced onto his arm, Voldemort had threatened his mother" replies Harry.

"his mother was threatened ?" asks Ron wide eyed.

"yep, she's hiding in my old apartment in Metropolis, that's in America, by the way" replies Harry. Ron asks Harry what's he's going to do now that he knows that he's pregnant and Harry tells Ron that he is going to go find the other guys, he doesn't know where Oli is or how he is going to get to Björn but he knows where to find Kal and Zig which he tells the two wizards before he makes them swear to him that they are going to try and get along while he's gone, even when he comes back. They agree to the terms before Ron asks "where are you going ?"

"to get Zig" replies Harry, he then stops walking, he smirks and uses magic to change into the clothes he wore the first night at Atlantis plus the jacket that he wore that first night at Hogwarts. Harry turns to look at Ron and Draco, both have wide eyes at the display of magic, but Draco isn't as stunned as Ron whose jaw is open in shock. The display is seen by the other students who are all shocked by the display before one of them asks "how did you do that ?"

"I should have always been able to do that, but someone had blocked some of magic and abilities" says Harry, he then says "I had the blocks removed before I went to America for the summer"

"America ?" asks Cho Chang stepping forward.

"yea, I met some really cool people there" replies Harry.

"like some girls ?" asks Cho Chang looking slightly worried.

"no" replies Harry, Cho looks relieved before Harry says "some guys, some really hot guys, who are amazing in bed" Cho's face turns to one of disgust and she asks "so, you're a faggot ?"

"yea, and damn proud of it" replies Harry.

"I can help you over come this, I'll help you overcome this sickness and unnaturalness" says Cho making Harry scoff and he says "I'm not sick"

"yes, you are but I can help you" replies Cho reaching for Harry who gets out of her reach and says "don't touch what you can't afford" getting into his Harley Quinn attitude shocking everyone. Dumbledore steps forward, he then asks "what is going on here ?" Cho turns to Dumbledore and says "Harry just told us all that he's gay and I'm helping not be gay, I know I can help him if you help me" Dumbledore gets out his wand, casts a stunning spell towards Harry who smacks it away and onto Cho's direction and he says sneering at Dumbledore "you shouldn't have done that" he then wandlessly blasts Dumbledore away and he says "never piss off a pregnant person" shocking everyone, he then says "yea, I got pregnant over the summer, I found out earlier today with my friends"

"you will abort it, I am your magical guardian, I will contact St Mungos to make an appointment" says Dumbledore. Harry laughs at Dumbledore, he then says "I'm emancipated, remember, you don't have any control over me, you can't tell me what to do"

"yes, I can, I am still your headmaster" says Dumbledore.

"you can't, because I'm leaving Hogwarts"

"you can't do that" yells out on of the male students.

"oh, but I can and I'm leaving, tonight, but I'll be back and better than ever" says Harry, he then flicks his wrist above his head, summoning a whirl of emerald green smoke, after he had delivered a letter to Draco telling him to meet him in the room of requirement. He reappears in his dorm where he starts packing his trunk but he does it slowly as he knows that everyone will be very shocked and confused about what he can do.

* * *

After he had grabbed all of his things and had let Hedwig fly, knowing that she will know where he's going. He then walks to the room of requirement with his trunk where Draco is waiting with Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville. The other three Gryffindors are still a bit apprehensive about Draco but Harry reassures the three that he's on their side. Draco asks Harry "why did you want me here ?"

"we're going to see your mother, I'll set you and your mother up with an apartment near mine" replies Harry.

"apartment ?" asks Dean.

"yea, his mother has been staying at my apartment since I had sent her there to protect her from Voldemort" replies Harry.

"you're going back to the apartment ? you're really leaving ?" Ron asks Harry who nods and says "after I've left Draco with his mother, I'll go to see Zig and then try to get Björn and see Kal"

"what about Oliver ?" asks Ron.

"I don't know where he is, plus is a little older than the rest of us" replies Harry who then shrinks his trunk, places it in his pocket before he grabs onto Draco's arm, says goodbye to his friends and disappears in a whirl of emerald green smoke. The two reappear in Harry's apartment in front of Draco's mother who is sitting in the corner reading and when the two appear in the apartment she puts the book down and asks them when she sees Draco "what's happened ?"

"Harry got himself pregnant by one of the four guys that he was dating"

"married" says Harry as he interrupts Draco, pulling out his wedding and engagement rings from under his shirt, he then puts them back and says "I'm going to go find my husbands, well, at least Björn and Zig before the three of us, me, Björn and Zig will find Kal or as he's known by others Clark"

"OK, who are you going to find first ?" Narcissa asks Draco.

"Zig, I'll find him first, then I'll try to find Björn and then I'll find Clark" replies Harry. It is then that Narcissa sees Harry's outfit before she asks about it. Harry explains about the outfit and Narcissa lets her opinion about the outfit be known. Harry nods in acceptance of her opinion, he then disappears in a whirl of emerald green smoke much to Narcissa's shock.

* * *

Harry reappears in Toronto in an alley, he walks out of the alley and down the street towards the school Degrassi where Zig is. When he gets to the school, he sees that the front of the school is empty meaning that everyone is inside, probably between classes. He enters the school, strutting as he walks through the halls, he sees a girl with blonde hair with glasses on in the halls, she is standing in the hall with her locker open, she has one to many books to carry. He walks up to her, leans against the lockers and asks "do you need any help, milady ?" The girl turns to look at him and asks "who are you ?"

"Harley, Harley Quinn" replies Harley before he asks "do you need any help ?"

"yea, could you carry some of these book ?" replies the girl, she then says "my names Maya, by the way"

"nice to meet you, Maya" says Harley, he then grabs a few of her books as he silently uses magic to make them lighter for him. He then asks her "so, where are we heading then ?"

"history class" replies Maya. They walk through the halls and Harley asks Maya "do you know a guy named Zigmund by any chance?"

"Zig ? yea, I know him, he's one of my friends" replies Maya.

"then you must be the Maya he told me about before he left" Harley turns and says to Maya making Maya smile and ask "he told you about me ?"

"a few things, he probably never mentioned me"

"he mentioned a few guys actually, someone named Emerald eyes was one of the guys mentioned, only I know that he's only into guys" Maya tells Harley who says "you'll see which one I am when we see Zig, who I call Muscle man. They get to the history class and Maya (blocking everyone's view of Harley) gains Zig's attention and the entire classes attention by saying "hey, Zig, I found something of yours, or someone anyway" she moves out of the way to reveal Harley who steps forward and asks Zig "did you miss me, muscle man ?"

"hell yea, I did, Emerald eyes" replies Zig before he walks over to Harley, grabs him and kisses him passionately shocking the entire class including the teacher who was also the principal, taking the class for the day. Zig then presses Harley against the wall, takes Harley shirt off before Harley takes Zig's shirt off, everyone realises what is going to happen if they are allowed to continue when Zig turns Harley around and grinds his hard cock against Harley's ass while he kisses Harley. The teacher, Mr Simpson goes over to them and clears his throat making Zig and Harley realize that they're not alone. Mr Simpson doesn't look happy and Zig tells him that he's sorry but he hadn't seen Harley in over a month making Mr Simpson say "then, I'll let you leave class early to catch up with your..."

"husband" says Zig.

"your what ?" yells Maya looking shocked. Harley shows the wedding and engagement rings that are on a necklace around his neck and he asks Zig "wanna put them on me ?" Harley undoes the necklace before he gives the rings to Zig to put on him. Harley repeats the action with Zig's rings and one of the girls asks them "how did you two meet ?"

"we met at a club" replies Zig.

"yea, it was just after some creep tried to grab my ass and one of the guys had saved me"

"then we danced, we then left the club to head back to Harley's place but we ended helping a guy who was knocked out, his name was Björn"

"then when we went back to my apartment, we put Björn on one of the beds, we then talked about how we really wanted our night to go" Harley tells her

"before the guy who saved Harley arrived and we ended up having a threesome on Harley's bed, then a foursome when Björn woke up" Zig finishes the story.

"any more guys ?" asks one of the guys in the class.

"yea, one more in the relationship, but a few other that we had slept with along with Oli, Björn and Kal, Kal is the one who saved Harley" Zig replies before he tells the last bit so that they knew who he was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos please

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Send comments and kudos


End file.
